


Emotions

by Thunder_roses



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, theyre kids and theyre overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_roses/pseuds/Thunder_roses
Summary: Bakugou is overwhelmed after Kamino. Kirishima talks to him about it.





	Emotions

“Class dismissed”  
With those words, the room bounced to life with a roar of voices.  
The class was too loud. Everyone was too damn loud. Chatter echoed in Bakugou’s ears. Their voices feeling like daggers stabbing into his eardrums. He laid his head on his desk as he clamped his hands over his head hoping it would drown them out. To no avail, their stupid laughter still stung.  
There was too much noise. Laughs booming from across the room, chatter about stupid weekend plans and homework, and Deku’s damned mumbling.  
He couldn’t handle it much longer.  
He wanted to yell at them to shut the hell up, but his throat felt as if it was closing. He could hardly breathe.  
Taking one hand to grab at his shirt, he felt like his chest was tight. His heart feeling as if it was going to jump out of his chest. His clothes starting to feel like chains binding him down. The room closing in. Getting smaller.  
Squeezing his eyes shut he wheezed trying desperately to fill his lungs with air that stung. 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ The blond boy screamed in his head. 

Bakugou practically jumped out of his chair as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He caught himself and sat back up. Looking over his shoulder to see who the fuck this hand belonged to he was greeted with piercing red eyes that showed a glint of worry. 

“Bakugou, you ready to head back to the dorms?” Kirishima questioned with a small smile. 

The explosive boy just nodded and let out a huff.  
With shaky hands, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he stood from his desk. Walking out of the class with the red-headed boy. 

“Kiri, wait up!” A voice yelled down the hall. Bakugou flinched as the voice got closer. His eyes widened as his heart pounded, drowning out everything else. He stopped in his tracks. His arms shaking. He opened his mouth hoping this would allow in more air. He still couldn’t breathe. 

“Most of the class is going out tonight to see a movie and grab some food. Wanna come?”

“Hey, sorry dude Bakugou and I already made plans to hang out back at the dorms. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Kirishima replied with a smile. 

“Awe man. Well have fun I guess. See ya later!” 

With that, the two boys were alone on their walk to the dorms.  
The blond was too busy concentrating on slowing his breath to notice that his red friend was talking to him. Finally, a poke to his side dragged him to earth. 

“What the fuck?” Bakugou hissed his hands letting off small explosions more out of surprise than anger.

“I was asking you if you were okay. In class, you looked like you were going to pass out.“ 

“I’m fine, shitty hair. Don’t worry about it.” He huffed back shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Hey” Kirishima stepped in front of him.  
“I know you hate talking about stuff, but I’m your friend and I want to help you.”

‘Damn shitty friend and his shitty ass concern’ the explosive teen thought to himself.  
“I don’t need help. I don’t want to talk about anything.” 

“Not even about Kamino?”

With that Bakugou’s eyes widened. His chest tightened. He stepped back grabbing at his shirt once more. He felt his knees starting to shake a little.  
No one had talked to him about it. No one even brought it up since it happened. He didn’t realize how much it hurt to think about until now.  
Kirishima stepped closer going to grab Bakugou like he was going to fall.

“I’m sorry dude I didn’t me-“

“I’m fine....everything is...fine.” 

He felt his cheeks dampen as his vision got blurry. He hadn’t noticed he started to cry and his body start to shake. Bakugou lifted one of his hands to his cheek to brush off a tear. 

“Damnit.” He gasped out squeezing his eyes shut to try to stop it.  
He felt Kirishima put both his hands on either one of his arms.  
Bakugou flinched away from the touch. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” His voice soft. 

“I don’t need your pity hugs and concern!” The blond spat.

“Shut up for once and let me be a friend.” 

He pulled Bakugou close into a hug. The blond not knowing what to do allowed the hug. He couldn’t help a sob escape his lips. Feeling too much emotion rushing over him he let out more sobs as he looked down. Silently cursing at himself for crying in front of someone especially his best friend.

“I...I just..” he choked out. Clinging to the redhead. “It’s too much. I can’t fucking take it anymore.”  
Kirishima just pulled him tighter.

“Tell me what’s going on.” He squeezed him closer.

“Everyone acts like I might shatter if they bring up Kamino.” He yelled. His anger catching up to him. His head pressed against his friend's chest. He let in a shaky breath. His tears hot on his cheeks.  
The redhead rubbed his back.

“They’re just scared to talk about it. They don’t want to remind you of what happened.”

Bakugou grunted. “Not talking about it just makes it fucking worse!” He lifted his head. Tears still streaming from his eyes. His body shaking. “I feel like a damn freak with all the looks I get! Like I’m some fucking weakling who everyone needs to protect or some shit!” He sniffled. “I’m not weak, Kirishima! I don’t need to be saved!” His voice cracked and his body slowly sank down. The redhead sinking with him still holding him tight. 

“You’re not weak! No one thinks that. We’re all just concerned! We’re kids, dude. This shit is hard to deal with. And we don’t know how to talk about it.” He said looking Bakugou in the eyes.  
“You were affected the most. We can’t even imagine what happened to you there.”  
Bakugou squeezed his friends arm as his lip started to tremble.  
“I didn’t know how to talk to you about it.” He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“I could never find the words to say to you after it.”

“I was scared,” Bakugou said so softly Kirishima almost didn’t catch it.  
“I’m strong. I’m never scared. During USJ I wasn’t scared. But when I was taken...I was terrified.” He wiped his cheeks and let in a long breath. 

“I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone or else I’ll fucking end you. Got it?” 

“Of course! It’s safe with me.”

After a beat he spoke again.  
“I have nightmares about it. Actually about a lot of things. Like that stupid fucking sludge villain.” He admitted with a sigh. 

“My most frequent dream, I’m tied down and can’t move while these damn villains just stare at me.” He shudders. He realizes he admitted more than he wanted and goes to stand.  
Kirishima rises with him.

“Can I tell you something too?” He asks, his hands still clinging to Bakugou.

“Sure, whatever.” 

“I was scared I would never see you again” The redhead ran a hand through his styled hair.  
Bakugou looked at his friend with a frown. 

“You think I was going to let them kill me or something?” 

“....I was just worried that my best friend was never going to come back. The thought of them hurting you...it scared me. I hated not being able to help you during the attack. And then finding out you were taken made me feel broken. Like I had been punched in the chest. That’s why I had to go get you.” He gave a small tired smile.  
“You’re too important to us, to me to lose, Bakugou.”

With that, the blond looked his friend in the eye once more. Blush to dust his pale face.

“You’re an idiot.” He replied by shoving his friend a little. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, shitty hair.”

Kirishima let out a small chuckle. The two stood there for a moment just staring each other in the eyes. The redhead grabbed Bakugou’s hand gently. With that, the explosive blond looked down at their hands.

“Thank you.” He spoke softly.  
“Thanks for talking to me, Ei.”

The redhead nodded.  
“Thank you, too. For letting me talk to you.” 

“Shut up.” Bakugou gave a small smile as he started to walk releasing his friend's hand.

“We should probably head to the dorms now. I’m fucking tired. Talking about this shit was exhausting.”

Nodding Kirishima walked closer to him.  
“Yeah, it was. Glad we did though.”

Bakugou grunted as they started to head to the dorms once again.  
Walking a little closer than before.  
Their hands brushed against one another twice until Bakugou linked their pinkies together.  
The redhead blushed but said nothing. Curling his pinky tighter around his friends.  
As they got to the dorms they realized it was just them. Bakugou turned to his friend and leaned in close. 

“If you tell anyone I cried and that I have nightmares, I will blow up your ugly ass crocs and then your stupid hair.” He threatened making explosions go off in one of his hands.  
Kirishima raised his hands in defense. 

“I won’t I won’t! Please leave the shoes and my hair out of this.” 

Bakugou nodded as if to approve of what his friend had said.  
“I’m going to change. Meet me in my room in 15.” 

With that Bakugou left to his room leaving the red-headed boy alone in the common room smiling.  
Bakugou just asked him to hang out! Since Kamino, they haven’t hung out solo in a long time.  
Kirishima was excited as he headed to his room with a little bounce in his step and goofy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work! Its not the best but i still wanted to write something. Hope upu enjoyed. Thank you for reading!  
> I will add a new chapter soon.
> 
> P.S. I have had times where I was full of so many emotions that I would just burst into tears when someone asked me what was wrong, so this is going off what I feel.


End file.
